inheritancefandomcom-20200222-history
Roran
Roran Garrowsson, nicknamed "Stronghammer", was Eragon's cousin and the son of Garrow. He was about two years older than Eragon, but they were both so close, however, that they considered each other brothers. Though throughout Eldest, Roran began to believe that Eragon is responsible for Garrow's death. This is because Eragon left without warning (though Brom left a message) and Roran was thrown into suspicion. Biography Early history Little is known about Roran's early life. He was born and raised in Carvahall by his father, Garrow. His mother died when Roran was young and his only other relative are his cousins Eragon and Murtagh. Love with Katrina Roran had only a small part in the events of the first book. It was revealed that he was in love with Katrina, the daughter of the butcher, Sloan. He even said that she was the most beautiful woman he'd ever seen. Sloan, however, had never liked Garrow and his son (and his nephew), and would of disapproved of the relationship, so they kept it a secret, and would continue to do so, until Roran earnt enough money to raise a house, but this plan didn't work out, after Eragon had to escape with Brom. In Eldest, he and Katrina became more open in their love, and eventually, against Sloan's wishes and without his knowledge (for a peroid of time), they were engaged. Job in Therinsford Roran had taken a job in Therinsford working for the miller, Dempton, in order to support Katrina. He did this despite the fact that it grieved Eragon to have his cousin away for such long periods of time. His employment was cut short, however, when he received news of his father's death at the hands of the Ra'zac and the disappearance of his cousin. He returned to Carvahall to mourn his father and stayed with Horst, the blacksmith. Later role Battle of Carvahall In Eldest, the Ra'zac invaded Carvahall in the Battle for Carvahall. Roran fled into the Spine as the loyal townspeople denied that they knew of his location. But as things got worse, Roran returned to Carvahall, and with the village's help, prevailed in building a strong resistance and fended off the Ra'zac, whom Roran called desecrators, and Galbatorix's soldiers. The villagers prevailed in running the soldiers out, but it was decided that they should leave to save themselves. The dirty fuckers. It was shortly before the villagers' departure that Roran informed Sloan of his intention to marry Katrina and that because of this, she should go with him. Infuriated, the butcher asked Katrina to make a choice between her father or the man she loves. When she chose Roran, her father denied her inheritance, making both her and Roran destitutes. Escape Roran, learning that more soldiers were coming to mount the attack against Carvahall and driven by the capture of Katrina, who was handed over by her own father, Sloan, he changed his name to Stronghammer as the villagers called him this and to be less suspicious and led the villagers on an exodus through the Spine to Teirm, where Roran learned from Jeod that Eragon was the next Dragon Rider. Jeod supported Roran's quest and immediately decided to accompany the villagers to Surda, on board of the Dragon Wing, with a group of sailors he "happened to meet" in town who were loyal to the Varden. He stopped at Dauth, and received the help of Lady Alarice, before heading to The Burning Plains. He is considered, throughout this journey, the leader of the people of Carvahall. Battle of The Burning Plains Roran was present at the Battle of The Burning Plains. During the battle, he hid behind a mound of bodies and was able to make a surprise attack on The Twins with his hammer. After cracking one of their skulls, the other one fell and writhed in pain. This is an obvious sign of a mind connection between them. Doing this eliminated the considerable threat the Twins were posing to Du Vrangr Gata. After the battle, he made Eragon promise him that they would rescue Katrina from the Raz'ac and also kill the villains. This was at the end of the second book. Speculations It is also stated by some fans that Roran could become the next Dragon Rider. Category:Characters Category:Humans Category:Varden Category:Males es:Roran